poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy's doubts/return of an old friend
Here's how Fluttershy's doubts in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. see Futtershy somewhere else music starts, indicating another song takes out Willy's watch and then opens it, she then places her hoof on the picture of him and his father as a tear drips on the watch Fluttershy: Sometimes I close my eyes. And say a prayer. That finally today will be the day I watch the far horizon. No-one's there. But somewhere you are safe and on your way Oh, Willy.. Sometimes I wonder if you'll return. How could you survive. Such a lethal shot in your chest? Beware my friend care, my friend. Take care. she finishes singing she closes the watch and holds it against her chest Brian: Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy: In here, Brian. Brian: Come on, you can't stay in this dark place. Fluttershy: But Willy's gone. I don't feel brave without him. Discord's right, I am a coward. A big, bad coward. I can't even stand up for myself! And Willy was the only one who could protect me. And now he's gone. I can never be brave like you or anyone. I'm just... a coward. And I always will be. tear streams down her cheek Brian: Look, he's fine, he's with his family. Fluttershy: Yeah, his good family. sniffs Why did his grandpa have to join the dark side? What would possibly lead someone's grandfather to join this cruel darkside? Brian: Who knows. Fluttershy: Oh Brian, I wish I was brave like you. But I'm just not. sniffs Brian: Fluttershy, you listen to me. You're not a coward. Fluttershy: But Discord said... Brian:' I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID!!!' Discord's just trying to manipulate you into thinking you can't do it! But you can! You have to believe in yourself, and stop thinking about what that damn idiot said. You're big and you're brave. Say it! Fluttershy: tears Fine! I'll do it your way! I'll do it your way! away crying Brian: No, Fluttershy that's not what I.... Meant. Sylveon: in Brian: I just made matters for Fluttershy worse. What are we gonna do? Sylveon: I don't know. You need to make it up for her. Brian: Oh, yeah? Well if Fluttershy hates me forever I understand. sighs I just don't know how we're gonna make things right. All I know is that people are getting upset. Sylveon: If only if we could somehow bring Willy back. Brian: Yeah, but we don't have a way to do it. And I yelled at my best friend. It's like being Anakin Skywalker, all over again! Sylveon: But I know you can think of something to do about Fluttershy and everything. I've been with you for a long time and I believe you can do it, Brian. him on the cheek and leaves Brian: his hand on his cheek (softly) Thanks, Sylveon. ???: Have faith my son. Brian: Who said that? Land" starts playing all of a sudden, there was Brian's mother in spirit! Brian: Mom? Brian's mom: Hello, my son. Brian: Your part of the Force? Brian's mom: Yes. The Jedi gave my soul in the spirit world. Now I can visit you. Brian: That's great. Brian: mom: I know. "The Beast dies" starts playing Brian: downside Brian's mom: What's wrong? Brian: Well, a diesel named "Alter" almost made me kill my friends. He was turning me like Anakin Skywalker. And I almost killed Sylveon. But now a diesel named "Bradey" is back, and she's brought more villains than ever! And now Willy is dead, and he can't fight Darth Megadon. Brian's mom: I know you're scared. And I know your feelings are scared. But if you don't bring Willy back and defeat Bradey. You won't be saving the world anymore. away Brian: Mom, wait! Don't go. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series